


The Whims of Fate

by Fist_Of_Justice



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Found Family, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), More tags to be added, Rating will go up, Romance, Some elements of canon will remain while others will be thrown out as I please, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad language, there will be points of angst but a lot more fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fist_Of_Justice/pseuds/Fist_Of_Justice
Summary: Fate can be cruel, and Fate can be kind. For Goro, it seemed that his own fate was embedded in the strings that tied him to his biological father, Shido. For Ren, he knew that with his friends, confidants, and his own wiley intelligence, his fate could be changed for the better. As their paths meet, intertwine, and drift away from each other, one thing will be certain; there are some bonds that cannot be broken by even the cruelest fate.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm so nervous and excited to finally start posting this fic! I've been working on it forever and let me tell you, it's going to be a long ass fic. The longest I've ever written, easily. It will have at least three arcs, possibly four, and will span a period of ten years or more (in the fic, not in real life, lmao). There will be a few points of heavy angst (heavy for me, which compared to others isn't that bad, lol), but the majority of the story will be a lot of slice of life scenes, a mix of fluff, smut, and humor. I plan on doing a Friday posting every week and then take a break between arcs (each arc is roughly 12 chapters long, around 70K words) to catch back up. I love kind comments and I will answer them back as soon as I can! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ Nasty ones will be ignored

The girl across from him giggled nervously and tucked her hair behind her ear for the fifteenth time. Goro kept his celebrity smile firmly in place while he waited for her to collect herself and ask the next question. He supposed it was to be expected from a university student just learning how to conduct an interview, but from what the girl had said at the beginning, she was a fourth year, the same as him. At that point, she might as well throw in the towel and attempt to find another career.

“Oh, right! So, lots of rumors have gone around campus about your various romances, Akechi-san. Is there anyone in particular who has caught your eye?”

Goro’s eye twitched and the stress from maintaining his smile was taking a toll. “I do enjoy getting to know my fellow classmates. There are so many interesting people here on campus.” There weren’t. In the four years he’d been there, not one had made a lasting impression on him. “At the moment, however, I’m focusing on completing my studies and doing what I can to assert myself in the political world. Which is why I’m looking forward to this debate,” he added, hoping to bring the line of questioning to the only reason he’d agreed to this disaster of an interview.

“Many young men going into a political career decide to marry early to prove their stability. Is that something you will be doing as well?”

“No,” he stated firmly. When the girl looked up at him in alarm, he laughed and waved it off. “I would prefer my personal merits to stand on their own. I would also like to focus purely on my career for a while before settling down.”

“I see. So, about the upcoming debate…”

_Finally._

“Will there be anything in particular that you do to prepare yourself for being on camera? A certain skin regimen? Of course, you hardly need improvement, your skin is flawless!” She gushed with another bout of giggles.

Goro snapped the pencil he had been twirling in his fingers, startling the girl out of her mirth. 

“Oh, so sorry about that. Must have been weak to have broken so easily. To answer your question, no, there is nothing out of the ordinary that I will be doing to my skin. Just the regular mild soap I usually wash my face with!” To ease any lingering tension, he laughed politely and the girl in front of him relaxed. 

“That’s so amazing, Akechi-san! Now, onto the next question, what would you say is your ideal date?”

“Oh, is that the time? I’m so sorry to have to cut this short, but I do have a class to get to.”

The girl gasped and clamored out of her chair, giving him a messy bow. “I’m so sorry for keeping you here so late! Thank you so much for taking the time to meet me.”

“Please, I am always honored to be interviewed by the university newspaper.”

“Thank you! Look forward to the article when it comes out this weekend!”

Goro smiled gallantly at her as he gathered up his things. “I will definitely be looking forward to it.” 

He wasn’t. In fact, he was certain that the article wouldn't see the light of day once the editor looked over her questions and his forced answers to each of them. Nevertheless, the girl beamed back at him and whirled around to leave, nearly leaving her laptop behind before she scrambled back to the table. Goro promptly turned away and rolled his eyes, looking forward to his next class where he might actually learn something. 

His upcoming debate was in a week and a half, a vital event that preceded the elections of the student body president. It wasn’t as if he cared about the role in particular, but if he was to become a member of the DIET by the time he turned thirty as he planned to, he needed as much experience and reputation as possible. Surprisingly, his opponent was as equally as impressive as he was, so he would need to prepare extensively if he wanted to beat him. He had hoped that the article he was being interviewed for would give him a leg up with his fellow students but now that the interview was over, he knew for a fact that the past hour was totally wasted.

His steps slowed down as he approached the campus center, and his gaze flickered between the looming building his next class was in, which truthfully wasn’t for another two hours and the cafeteria on the opposite end that housed a little coffee shop. The coffee was shit but ingesting it while sitting in his favorite hiding spot on campus was far more tempting than meandering aimlessly through the crowded halls. His feet scraped on the sidewalk as he pivoted away from the building he had been going to and headed straight for the cafeteria instead. 

Once he had his cardboard flavored, caffeine-infused drink in hand, Goro did his best to appear inconspicuous as he wandered off the winding path. Luckily, no one seemed to be paying attention as he slipped between two buildings and toward the looming wall that surrounded the whole campus, shielding it from the bustling traffic of the city beyond. Behind all the buildings were scattered trees and flowers, planted only for the students able to gaze out the windows of their various classrooms. 

It had been a fortuitous day during his second year that Goro discovered it while trying to avoid his newly established fan club who wasn’t shy about asking him impertinent questions. It was fate that he stumbled into an area completely hidden from any windows or paths, surrounded only by nature and the outside wall of campus with a worn-out bench situated in the center of it. Sitting on that bench, he could finally breathe, loosen his tie, and unbutton his jacket as he slouched, decimating the perfect image he maintained so religiously. 

Inside his briefcase were several things that required his attention, some of them related to the debate and others for classes. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he leaned into the back of the bench and allowed his mind a break from responsibilities. It was typically in moments like that, however, that he felt the weight of his crippling loneliness and the desire to share his rest with someone who understood him.

The only time in his life that he felt that way was when he was very young, and his mother was still alive. She worked herself to the bone to provide for them both, but she always found little moments to sit down on their patched-up sofa and cradle him into her side, running her elegant fingers through his hair that matched hers perfectly. He tried his best to be a good son, not make trouble, and to mind her completely so he didn’t add to her stress, but in the end, it wasn’t enough. He was just a child in elementary school when he came home and found that she had committed suicide. 

Not only that but the last note she wrote detailed how she couldn’t handle him as a burden any longer and that was her reason for giving up on life. It seemed throughout his whole childhood he had been deceived, thinking she had loved him and that was enough. It didn’t help that, although he was supposed to go to his mother’s family, he was somehow snatched up by a father who previously had nothing to do with them and didn’t care much for him even after. 

Masayoshi Shido was a prominent and respected member of the cabinet, displaying a face for the public that exuded honesty and reliability. When he took guardianship of Goro, he revealed his true face of a man who was so ambitious, he was controlling and cold-hearted to the core. Instead of raising him as a son, he threw him in a meager apartment with a strict nursemaid to watch over him until he came of age. The only communications between them were strict instructions on how to act, what to say, and, more importantly, what _not_ to say.

Once Goro graduated from high school with honors and a glorious reputation, Shido decided it was finally time to take a more active role in his life, although none of it had to do with being a father. He began grooming Goro for a life in politics even though the career held no interest for him in particular. There was little choice for him to decline, however; it was only another minion Shido wanted and he, unfortunately, held Goro’s life in the palm of his hand. But Goro had other ideas for his future.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Goro idly opened his phone and scrolled through his usual social media outlets. A few pictures of his opponent for president, Hideyo Shina, flashed across the screen and Goro lingered on them, scrutinizing them carefully. His mouth twisted as he gazed at his adversary showing off his various charity work with a pure-hearted smile. It was just the sort of thing people eat up, but he wondered if he could find a way to twist it around on him. 

Setting his coffee down next to him, he typed a furious message to his team of classmates which he considered to be his campaign team. He set them on the chase to pick every negative detail they could glean from his opponent’s self-glorification and help him come up with a strategy to circumvent it in time for the debate. After receiving several messages in return that were full of determination, Goro smiled and relaxed back into the bench. He wasn’t nearly as cruelly ambitious as Shido, but he knew better than anyone how to properly play the game.

— 

Ren weaved through his university’s newspaper amid a flurry of activity, all the students present running frantically to finish up their articles and prepare them for that weekend’s publication. His own story was finished days ago, so the reason the editor had called him into his office was a complete mystery, and one that made him a little nervous. He didn’t allow the feeling to show up in his expression, however, as he lifted his chin and knocked on his editor’s office door.

Murmured voices behind it hushed immediately and his editor’s voice snapped, asking who was there. Ren winced slightly and answered, but luckily his editor’s tone changed immediately to relieved when he called for him to enter. Opening the door, Ren spotted one of their senior writers seated in front of the editor’s desk, her face pale and back rigid as a board.

“Come in, Amamiya, and shut the door behind you,” his editor said as he waved him in, his hair wafting crazily as he searched through some papers on his desk. “Sit down, I have an urgent assignment for you. You’ve got time, haven’t you?”

“Today?” Ren asked as he sat in the chair next to his senpai who whimpered slightly. “I do have a class this afternoon, but I have a friend in there that can take notes for me.”

“Perfect. Rina’s interview with Goro Akechi was abysmal and the guy was gracious enough to schedule another interview at one-thirty, but you’ll only have twenty minutes, so being late isn’t an option and neither are pointless questions that have nothing to do with the debate.”

He said the last bit as if his words were made of venom and made it a point of eyeing Rina as spit them out. She flinched but slowly nodded, acknowledging their editor’s words. 

“I’m so sorry, but I didn’t want to waste that chance! There are so many things I and other girls on campus are dying to know about Akechi-san, and I guarantee that my article would have been very popular with them!”

“Bullshit!” he growled, this time causing both Rina and Ren to flinch. “You didn’t get jack shit out of the guy unless you count his fucking skincare routine. And this article is to be published in the political section of the paper and we need it to relay the information the student body needs before the debate!” 

Letting out a heavy sigh, their editor leaned back in his chair and faced Ren, his exhaustion finally seeping through his furious expression. “Amamiya, I have an outline here for you to follow. Just get across campus, ask the questions, write his answers, and try not to offend the guy. If we mess this up, he’ll probably never do an interview for us again which would be hell if he gets elected.”

“I’ve got this,” Ren assured him, taking the sheet of questions from his editor’s outstretched hand. At his confident words, a great deal of tension seemed to melt from the room, and a bit of color came back into Rina’s face. 

“Perfect. You’ve got some time before meeting him, but I wouldn’t dilly dally.”

“Understood.”

His editor waved him off, nonverbally telling him to get his ass out of there and get to work. Ren immediately obeyed and headed for the door, giving his senpai an encouraging smile before slipping out. As he clicked the door shut behind him, he exhaled long and slow as he allowed the situation to dawn on him finally.

As a third-year, he had been given some excellent assignments for the university’s publication, but interviewing Goro Akechi was massive. Sure, he was technically just another student like himself, but there was something about the man that made him seem like a celebrity. He was just as attractive as an actor and had the charm of a TV show host, but it was his sharp intelligence and wit that sent goosebumps down Ren’s spine. 

He didn’t blame poor Rina for being a little starstruck, but he’d rather die than admit to his editor that he probably had a fatter crush on Akechi than she did and miss out on the chance to interview him personally. A flutter of nerves swept through him at the thought and he quickly shook them off to glance over the question sheet. He needed to be professional at least for his editor’s sake, and it’s not as if there was anything he could do to impress someone like Akechi, so at least that took some of the pressure off. 

As he perused the questions, however, he grimaced. They weren’t bad but they were a little mundane. He imagined it was his editor’s desperation to get a working article out that he kept it so simple, but the whole thing practically had the word boring stamped across it. Checking the time, Ren decided to take a quick trip across campus to get some coffee for him and Akechi, and hopefully by the time he arrived for the interview, he would have a few fresher questions for the president-hopeful in his mind.

He slipped through the mayhem of the newspaper room and hurried as quickly as he could out of the building before the next round of classes let out, which would only delay him further. As he set across campus, he ignored the convenience of the cafeteria and instead headed toward the shopping area that bordered the university campus. It was risky heading all that way just to get some coffee for the both of them, but the coffee from the school’s cafeteria was garbage and he hoped by giving Akechi a quality peace-offering, he’d be more willing to open up to him. 

His destination was a tiny little coffee shop nestled between two bigger stores just down the street from their campus entrance. They didn’t have anything on Leblanc’s coffee or his own, thanks to Sojiro’s strict teaching, but it wasn’t bad, and it was the best he could manage in such a short amount of time. And since the shop was so small and hidden, there was only one person ahead of him as he slipped inside, and he took the time while he waited to jot down a few notes on his question sheet.

When it came time to order, Ren surprisingly found himself at a loss. It was a well-known fact that Goro Akechi had a sweet tooth, and the shop had a wide variety of specialty drinks to offer, but he had no idea what his specific tastes were. To be on the safe side, he ordered two black coffees and grabbed a handful of complementary creamer and sweeteners to go with them. At the very least, he could just pretend that he was a regular guy who paid no attention to how much Akechi liked sweet things. 

With their fresh coffees in hand, he set a brisk pace back to campus, periodically checking the time as he went. If his calculations were correct, he should make it to the designated meeting place _just_ in time. It wasn’t ideal and he was certain his editor expected him to be waiting for Akechi and not the other way around, but he hoped he could make up for it with good coffee and a decent interview.

He turned the corner of the political science building where a small courtyard was situated with tables and benches. Many of the tables seemed taken, but he spotted Akechi himself toward the far back corner, just sitting down as if he had only just arrived. Ren hustled through the students and tables, making it just in time to see Akechi glance down at his phone and frown.

“Akechi-san? I’m Ren Amamiya, from the newspaper. Sorry if I kept you waiting,” he said quickly, giving an apologetic bow as Akechi glanced up. 

Ren’s heart trilled as Akechi blinked at him and looked him over thoroughly as he straightened up. His expression was fixed into a polite mask, making it impossible for him to tell if Akechi was irritated or feeling anything else entirely. A mysterious smile crept up his lips and though that should have set him at ease, Ren couldn’t help but feel like the other man was picking him and his appearance apart at the seams. 

“Don’t worry about it. I only just got here myself.”

“That’s a relief. I’ll just get set up here, but I brought you some coffee if you’d like some,” he offered, sliding one of the cups across the table.

Akechi cocked his head as he looked at it, scrutinizing the coffee as his gloved fingers tapped against his chin. “That’s a different cup from the cafeteria’s unless they changed it within the past few hours.”

“Actually, I got it from a nearby shop. It’s much better than the cafeteria’s, I promise.”

Akechi’s eyes lit up, staring at the cup as if he’d discovered a priceless treasure. As he glanced up to meet his gaze, Ren gave him a knowing smirk and sat down to unpack his laptop. Everything was nearly set up when he finally saw Akechi’s hand slip around the cup and cautiously bring it to his lips. 

Ren gave him a moment to taste it before peeking at him. Akechi’s eyes were closed as he drank the coffee down, a soft hum confirming his appreciation. If Ren had been a dog, he had no doubt his tail would have been wagging knowing that he’d done something to please Goro Akechi. He pursed his lips and prepared his document for the interview, but then realized with a start that he hadn’t offered Akechi any of the sweeteners he’d grabbed just in case.

“Is something wrong, Amamiya-kun?” Akechi asked, his voice a sumptuous blanket of velvet that sent goosebumps across his skin. When Ren met his gaze, Akechi seemed completely at ease, his forehead resting against his hand while his other refused to relinquish the cup of coffee. Despite his relaxed position, it was clear that he was still studying him closely, although Ren couldn’t fathom why he’d even bother.

“I was just wondering if you’d mind me recording our interview. Personally, I find that it helps the conversation flow better if we’re not constantly stopping for me to type. It does make some people uncomfortable though.”

Akechi scoffed. “If I’m concerned about being recorded, then I’ve probably chosen the wrong career. Interview me however you like,” he said with a wave of his hand. 

Ren nodded, taking the gesture as a signal that Akechi was more than ready for the interview to begin. Setting up his laptop to record, he took a sip of his own coffee and pulled his questions out of his bag.

“So, first things first. How are you feeling about the upcoming debate, Akechi-san?”

Although there were no cameras involved, Akechi gave him a blinding smile. “I am eagerly looking forward to it. My team and I have been preparing for it for ages, and I guess you can say that I’m more than ready to take on this challenge.”

“Are you confident that you’ll win against Shina-san? He has quite the stellar reputation across campus.”

Akechi’s smile was glued in place, but the slight narrowing of his eyes made it seem slightly more dangerous. “He does! It would be disappointing for me to be running against someone less worthy but to be honest, it takes more than a good reputation to be a proper asset to the school. Whether or not he could handle the pressure will be something for the student body to decide when it comes time for the elections.”

Ren beamed at him before he could stop himself. He knew Shina personally and respected him greatly. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d make a good president but having Akechi as an alternative? From the confidence radiating from Akechi, he knew as well as Ren that he probably had both the debate and the election in the bag. Still, Ren needed a little something more if he was going to make the interview worthwhile.

Leaning forward and propping his chin on his hand, Ren kept his gaze steady on Akechi as his smile slid into a playful smirk. “You’re not nervous, then? Not even a little bit?”

Akechi laughed playfully into his hand, a charming sound but Ren didn’t buy it. “Nerves are for the unprepared. I am not claiming that I’ll definitely win, but there’s no point in worrying when I’ve done everything I can.”

“Is it possible to be completely prepared for a debate? Suppose Shina-san has a rebuttal to your argument that you didn’t expect.”

“That is completely possible, Amamiya-kun,” Akechi admitted, though the way his eyes glittered and his smile turned wolfish told Ren that he found the idea more appealing than worrying. “I suppose we’ll have to see how well I perform under pressure. After all, to be a responsible president to the student body, I should also have the ability to adapt and think on my feet as well, therefore, how I respond to Shina’s rebuttals will be just as important, if not more, than my prepared speeches.”

 _Damn, he’s good_ , Ren thought as he broke his electric gaze with Akechi and glanced down at his questions instead. As he read the next one on the sheet, however, he grimaced. It was a boring one and a complete change of subject, not the route he was feeling for the interview. It was risky, but Ren was confident enough in his journalistic instincts to ignore the next question and follow his own inquisitive nature.

“From what I can tell, Akechi-san, you seem to have a natural ability to adapt whatever is thrown at you,” he said sincerely, pushing the sheet to the side and giving the man across from him his full attention. 

Akechi blinked back at him, his practiced smile slipping a little. The surprise was gone in a flash, however, and a far more genuine smile rose on his lips.

“Thank you. I do make an effort to improve myself in as many areas as possible to avoid being caught with my pants down.”

Ren laughed softly, a reaction that seemed to please Akechi as he leaned forward, seeming eager for the next question. Mirroring the action, Ren propped his chin on his hand, holding Akechi’s gaze like a tractor beam.

“Beyond the subject of the debate, I can’t help but wonder what _would_ make you, Goro Akechi, nervous.”

Akechi’s eyebrows rose up, disappearing beneath his artfully swept bangs. “Are you blatantly asking me if anything scares me, Amamiya-kun?”

“I wouldn’t say blatantly; just stating my own curiosity. Of course, if the question bothers you, we can move on—”

“If there’s one thing I’m _not_ afraid of, it’s questions,” Akechi stated firmly as he straightened back up into his regular posture, cupping his chin thoughtfully. “And personally, I do not like questions that go unanswered, therefore I’ll humor you. I hope you won’t laugh when I tell you that I have an irrational fear of large bugs and I am not overly fond of roller coasters. The last time I was in line for a popular ride at an amusement park, I thought I was going to faint from the apprehension. Since revealing that, however, I do hope Shina does not use my weaknesses to his advantage. If he does, I’ll put the blame on you, Amamiya-kun.”

Akechi’s final response on the matter was in a purely teasing tone and, unfortunately, Ren wasn’t prepared for it. Heat bloomed across his face before he could distract himself and from Akechi’s gentle snicker, he was certain that it was obvious. Taking a sip of water instead of his hot coffee, Ren’s mind worked quickly to come up with a way to get the upper hand back.

“I’m not too worried about that, Akechi-san,” he finally answered, clearing his throat. “I think Shina-san would rather win based on his own abilities rather than opening a box of cockroaches near your podium.”

A laugh burst suddenly from Akechi’s lips, a sound entirely different from his usual polite chuckle. From the way Akechi pressed his lips tightly together and covered his mouth, Ren assumed that the reaction had been entirely unintentional, but that made it all the more adorable. With a grin, Ren waited for a proper response, feeling his confidence inflate once again. 

The interview continued, the line blurring between questions and answers and morphing into something more like a duel. Ren would ask, Akechi would answer in a mysterious yet challenging way, putting the spotlight right back on Ren although he was hardly the subject of the interview. With all their talk about Akechi being able to think on his feet, Ren was truly the one being put to the test as he tried to give responses that surprised and amused Akechi. It was the most intense game of chess he’d ever participated in, and there wasn’t even a game board on the table between them.

Had Ren been anyone else, the situation might have been stressful. Akechi was even more than he realized, and he had always seen past his polite public persona better than most people did. Akechi was the most intelligent bastard he’d ever met in his life and if he weren’t constantly enchanting Ren to his core, staring at his perfect face across the table destroyed him entirely. There was no coming back from it; call him dramatic but he was certain that Goro Akechi had already ruined him for everyone else. 

A _ping_ from his phone startled them both, and he gave Akechi an apologetic smile as he reached for it to turn the sound off. He paused, however, when he saw it was a message from his editor asking how the interview went and to give him an update ASAP. His breath hitched as he glanced at the time, seeing that they’d already ran over their interview time by fifteen minutes. To him, it hardly seemed like any time at all since they began.

“I am so sorry, Akechi-san, but it seems we’ve gone over our time. I hope I haven’t put you off your schedule.”

Akechi cocked his head and glanced at his own watch, his crimson eyes widening slightly. “No, I still have time to get to my next appointment. I’m surprised that the time went so fast. Were you able to get all the information you needed?”

Ren glanced at his forgotten question sheet and winced. “I’m afraid I’ve gone a little off-script from what my editor wanted.”

Akechi’s hand slid across the table, touching the very edge of the sheet. “May I?”

“Go ahead.”

With a flourish, Akechi swept the sheet up and glanced over it. Once he had finished, he scoffed and released the paper to drift back toward Ren. 

“I’m relieved you didn’t stick to those questions, although I have to admit they’re more on topic than the previous interview I did. I look forward to seeing how this one turns out once you transcribe it from the recording.”

Before Ren could respond, Akechi was on his feet and draining the last of the coffee in his cup. He pulled it away from his lips and sighed contentedly.

“Thank you for the coffee. It was an added bonus to the experience. For future reference, where is the shop you got it from?”

Before answering, Ren stopped the recording on his laptop and stood up, turning in the direction of the campus entrance. “After leaving the school grounds, just make a left instead of a right towards the station. Following that street, it’ll take you into a small shopping area that most of the surrounding residents use, and near the end of it is the coffee shop.” Ren turned back to Akechi and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s easy to miss though. Too bad you don’t have any time now; I would be happy to show it to you myself.”

Akechi pursed his lips, but he couldn’t keep the corners from curling up in a smile. “It _is_ a pity. I guess I’ll just have to explore the area myself. It’ll be worth it to have such a good cup of coffee.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty good. Not as good as what I make myself, but it definitely works when I can’t make my own.”

“You say that with such confidence.” Akechi chuckled as he slipped around the table until he was standing right in front of Ren, boldly appraising him with an amused smile. “I think I’d like to be the judge of that. My standards are high when it comes to coffee.”

“Well, I was taught by a master, so let’s just say my confidence is in him and my own ability to learn. It would be an honor for you to try it, but it might be hard for you to go back to if you do,” he warned as he picked up his own coffee cup and wiggled it in the air.

“Hmm, we’ll see about that.” Akechi reached out to shake his hand, and Ren’s heart raced as he quickly grasped it. Akechi’s smile widened even further as his hand tightened around Ren’s. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Amamiya-kun.”

“The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me.” 

Ren expected Akechi to release his hand then, but he made no move to let go. It seemed like he wanted to say something else and was content on holding Ren there until he decided to say it out loud. Luckily, Ren was a patient person and could ignore the potential awkwardness of standing there, holding Akechi’s hand. To be honest, Akechi could hold any part of him for any length of time and Ren would thank him for it.

As his phone _pinged_ once again with another message, Ren winced. “Sorry, that’s my editor. I’m afraid I’m on a bit of a deadline.”

“Of course,” Akechi replied, releasing Ren’s hand and stepping back. Whatever he had planned on saying would apparently remain a mystery, and Ren’s stomach sank to his feet as a result. “I have my own appointment to get to as well. Good luck with the article, Amamiya-kun.”

Ren smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. “Thank you. Good luck with the debate, Akechi-san. I look forward to seeing you perform.”

He regretted his choice of words as soon as they left his mouth and as Akechi stifled an abrupt giggle, Ren felt his face heat up to a million degrees.

“Good, I’ve had no complaints about my performance yet,” he purred as he picked up his empty coffee cup, his attaché case, and took one sultry step toward Ren. Two more messages came across Ren’s phone before he could come any closer, each one sounding more aggressive than the last. Akechi’s smile was sympathetic as he started to walk past him, pausing briefly to lean in close to Ren’s ear. “See you around,” he said softly, his breathy voice tickling his sensitive skin. 

And then Akechi was gone, leaving Ren frozen in place with nothing but horny thoughts racing through his mind. It took several more messages to snap him out of it and he nearly dropped his phone as he snatched it up from the table. His fingers flew as he hurried a reply to his editor, letting him know that the interview went well, and he was typing up the article at that moment. 

Typically, he preferred writing his articles in a much quieter place, but he knew his current circumstances didn’t allow for that. He sat back down at the table and fished his earbuds out of his bag, slipping them in to block out the cacophonous noises of campus so he could listen to the interview without any distractions. As Akechi’s naturally flirtatious voice slipped into his ear, however, he wished he could fill his mind with distractions before his mind wandered straight into the gutter.

Taking a deep breath, Ren focused on the words rather than the subtly implied meaning in his tone and allowed his hands to take over, typing furiously into the blank document. If he wanted to make journalism his career, he’d need to be professional at all times, even when he was hopelessly attracted to the person he was interviewing. Thankfully, he had a feeling that, in the future, it will only be a problem if he had the golden opportunity to sit across from Goro Akechi once again.

—

Goro fell onto his sofa with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he rested his head back. He kept them shut as his hand slipped up to his tie and loosened the knot, feeling the stress of the day ease bit by bit. It wasn’t as if it was any different from any other day, his schedule packed, and every spare moment spent on his preparations for the debate. It was the interview that had set him completely off-course.

He was certain that it was for the best if he wanted one last chance to reach out to the student body before the debate. What threw him off wasn’t so much the interview itself; it was easily the best one he’d ever had. It was _him_ ; Ren Amamiya.

With his eyes closed, he could easily picture him; thick, black hair fluttering in the afternoon breeze, the pink tint in his cheeks whenever Goro caught him off-guard, and the subsequent determination radiating from his stormy gray eyes. The best way to describe Amamiya was that he was… interesting. From the first impression to the last, he managed to keep Goro on his toes as he subtly shifted into different personalities right in front of his eyes. 

One moment Goro was perceiving him as shy. The next, Amamiya was teasing him in the most brazen way. He had more twists and turns than the mystery novel Goro had just finished, and there was nothing he wanted more than to dive straight into the other man’s psyche and discover what he was really about. He was so perplexing that Goro had to focus more than usual throughout the rest of the day, or else he would have been lost to his own daydreaming.

It didn’t help matters that Amamiya was extremely attractive, adding a whole other layer to how distracting he was. Goro had known for most of his life that he was gay, but he also knew that, given his strict circumstances, he would never be able to act on it. There was never any point to dwell on what kind of guy would be his type and give himself unrealistic expectations. Then, Ren Amamiya just walked into his life and _poof_ , suddenly he had a type. Shit.

Goro opened his eyes with a smile despite his disconcerting circumstances. He couldn’t help it; that interview was the most fun he’d had in the longest time and it was just a scheduled conversation with a journalism major one year younger than he was. Even during their talk, Goro couldn’t help but wonder how Amamiya would react if he had crossed his legs underneath the table and _accidentally_ stroked his foot against his shin. Or perhaps if he’d had more courage at the end to ask for his number like he wanted to…

It was for purely innocent reasons, of course. He had an idea where Amamiya’s elusive coffee shop was, but it would make the experience more enjoyable if he had a knowledgeable guide. And then there was the possibility of having an even better cup of coffee made by Amamiya himself. The confidence in his own abilities when he had so much modesty in other areas was intriguing, and tasting coffee made by Amamiya himself guaranteed that they would see each other again.

As it was, he had let the moment pass him by and although it shouldn’t be too hard to find Amamiya somewhere on campus, considering he knew his name, year, and major already, he wasn’t sure if finding him out wouldn’t appear weird or desperate. Goro hummed forlornly as he plucked his gloves off his fingers, resigning himself to let things happen naturally, even if it meant never seeing Ren Amamiya again. There were far more important things to concentrate on rather than the cute boy he just met on campus. And if they just happened to meet by accident, perhaps then he could call it fate.


	2. "Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is filled with outrageous acts of flirting. Proceed at your own risk

Ren yawned like a bear as he shuffled onto campus, exhausted from the eventful past few days. Not only had his article been well-received, but it had also created an entirely new perception of Goro Akechi that had his reputation skyrocketing. The entire campus couldn’t stop talking about how personable Akechi had seemed with his witty comebacks and unexpectedly flustered moments, all of which had been drawn out by Ren’s natural rapport with him. It should have pleased him, especially with how much clout it had given him on the newspaper, but a part of him wished he could have kept those aspects of Akechi all to himself. 

Regardless of how he felt about it personally, his article rejuvenated campus-wide interest in the debate and election. Both had a record turn-out and Akechi, as Ren had expected of him, ruled over both events with ease. Poor Shina didn’t have a chance, despite him being an excellent candidate himself. 

Now it felt as if the school year had really started, with Akechi in place as the president with his reliable campaign team as his fellow officeholders. Plans were already being set in motion even though Akechi had barely moved into his new office on campus. He truly was amazing, and all Ren could do was admire him from afar. It was unfortunate that the chances of them interacting again that year were slim.

As he dragged his feet into the library to work on a research paper, however, fate seemed to favor him more than he thought. He stopped just inside the doors and was met with a wave of whispers and for a moment, he felt like he was back at Shujin as the new transfer delinquent. Then he realized that none of the whispers were directed at him. Following everyone else’s line of sight, his heart jumped in his chest when his gaze fell on Akechi himself, nestled in a corner with his earbuds in. 

He seemed to be consumed with his textbook and was successfully ignoring all the attention he was getting throughout the room. Ren had half a mind to leave him to his work when he spied a familiar coffee cup perched on the edge of the desk, the one from the off-campus coffee shop he had suggested to him just a few days before. He knew that he _should_ allow Akechi his brief moment of peace to focus on his studies, but spotting the cup sparked a small flame of boldness within him and from his own experience, fortune favored the bold.

Weaving his way through the tables, Ren smirked as the whispers died down and a few gasps fluttered around the room. Akechi’s desk, like most of the desks in the library, had a partition partially around it to give the student sitting there some privacy as well as a block from distractions. Not wanting to startle him, Ren approached at an angle where he knew Akechi would spot him in his peripheral vision and leisurely leaned against the partition, waiting patiently for Akechi to glance up.

Before he did, his lips twisted a little, declaring his irritation outright, and his expression was cold when he finally lifted his gaze up to Ren. Once he recognized him, however, the coldness melted away into amused shock, much to Ren’s relief. Just as quickly, his surprise was hidden and Akechi leaned back in his chair with a smirk, his hand slipping up to his ear to remove the bud. Before he could shut his music off, Ren heard a lively trill of piano notes coming from the small earbud.

“Amamiya-kun, this is a surprise. Congratulations on writing such a successful article.”

“Congrats to you for winning the election, though I expected it. I’m pleased to see that you found the coffee shop without any trouble.”

Akechi’s smile stretched wider as he reached out to stroke his fingers down the coffee cup. Ren was clueless if he meant the action to conjure up some instant fantasies, but it certainly did the trick. 

“Yes, I am greatly indebted to you for telling me about it. If anything’s going to get me through this year, this might be just the thing.”

Ren hummed and set his own coffee down on Akechi’s desk, a tall, thermal mug filled with piping hot coffee that _clunked_ as it made an impact with the wood. “Are you sure that’s enough to satisfy you? I have my own special brew right here if you’d like to trade. Of course, I may have taken a little sip already, but hopefully, that won’t bother you,” he added with a subtle little wink.

Akechi covered his mouth as he chuckled and then sighed dramatically. “I would love to but, unfortunately, I’ve already finished this cup completely.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” 

With a devilish grin, Ren picked his mug back up and took a long sip, moaning as it warmed his throat and finishing with a lick of his lips. He barely managed to contain a laugh as he saw Akechi’s mouth fall slack. Straightening up from the partition, he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and cleared his throat. 

“Well, I have my own work to get to. Good luck with your studies, Akechi-san.”

He giggled to himself as he brushed past Akechi and headed straight toward the nearest empty desk which was only a few feet away. As he pulled the chair back, he heard Akechi whisper, ‘ _You little shit…_ ’, followed by a soft laugh. All Ren’s previous exhaustion suddenly seemed nonexistent, replaced with a dangerous sense of triumph. He settled down at the desk and pulled out the books he needed to start his paper, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be getting any work done with Akechi filling his mind.

At least for a while, he was able to pretend he was working. It was a struggle keeping his eyes on his books, resisting the temptation to peek over his shoulder at Akechi right behind him. Remarkably, he was able to jot down some notes that would set his paper up well, once he was able to focus on it. 

When Akechi suddenly appeared by his desk, Ren nearly jumped out of his skin. The grin climbing on Akechi’s lips was a deafening broadcast that he had easily won that round and to rub it in even further, he sat on the corner of Ren’s desk in the most seductive way possible. Slowly, Akechi’s fingers walked across the desk toward his coffee and once they reached it, stroked up the smooth metal which was, unfortunately, far more phallic-shaped than Akechi’s coffee cup.

“You never cease to surprise me, Amamiya-kun. You’re far crueler than I had you pegged for.”

Ren drew in a deep, shaky breath and schooled his features to be as impassive as possible. “I’m amazed that you think you know me completely given that we’ve only spoken to each other twice now.”

“Typically, I can tell everything I need to know about a person from merely a first meeting, but I must say you have me stumped.”

“You know, you can just ask for a sip of my coffee instead of trying to psychoanalyze me. I promise I don’t have germs,” he said as his smile widened.

Akechi chuckled and picked up his mug, giving it a test shake to see how much was left. “I have to admit I am curious about your level of skills. Don’t mind if I do.” Maintaining eye contact with Ren, Akechi tipped the mug back against his lips and drank. He hummed, sounding impressed as he finally lowered the mug and swallowed the last bit. “Not bad. It is more delicious than the local coffee shop as you said, but I’m not sure I’d call you a master.”

“It’s even better if it’s freshly brewed. But I guess for that, you’d have to come to my apartment to try it.”

A pregnant pause interrupted the flow of their banter, allowing the implication of Ren’s words to hang in the air. His mind scrambled with colorful curses at himself, feeling like a complete idiot for pushing too fast. It wasn’t like him to be so forward or flirtatious, but Akechi naturally brought it out in him and every moment in his presence was just him trying to keep up. As Akechi’s amused smile grew with his eyebrow cocking high, Ren allowed himself to breathe.

“Hmm, is that an invitation, Amamiya-kun?” he asked in a sultry tone, bracing his hand as he leaned forward, almost hovering over Ren. “You said it so easily, one would think you regularly ask people to your place to… _try your coffee_.”

“I don’t do it very often, I promise,” he added, lifting his chin slightly with a cheeky smile.

Akechi giggled and slipped some of his hair behind his ear. “Oh? Does that mean I’m special, Amamiya-kun?”

Ren gave him a flat look in response. _Bullshit. You know you’re the most special son of a bitch I’ve ever met._ Seeing his reaction, Akechi abruptly snorted and quickly covered half his face to cover up the evidence. After a quick scan of the room, he leaned away, his alluring demeanor hidden in the blink of an eye.

Clearing his throat, Akechi eased off the desk and slipped his phone from his pocket. “I’m afraid the library isn’t the best place for conversation. Perhaps we should exchange contact information? Then perhaps we can arrange a better time for me to try your coffee fresh.”

Ren was good at maintaining a poker face, but he couldn’t hold back his elated look as he yanked his phone out of his pocket. It buzzed in his hand as Akechi’s info transmitted and suddenly the worth of his severely outdated smartphone escalated to treasure status. Ren pursed his lips in an attempt to hide his giant smile but there seemed to be little point as he glanced up to see Akechi’s smug face. 

_Yes, you got me, I think you’re hot and would willingly do everything for you, ha ha. You win this round, Campus Prince._

“I look forward to it, Akechi-san,” he finally responded, determined to salvage a little of the situation. “I’m not one to shy away from showing off my skills.”

“In that case, be prepared for my expectations to be high.” With an other-worldly grace, Akechi stepped back from the desk and slid Ren’s coffee mug in front of him. “Thank you for the preview anyway. Until next time, Amamiya-kun.”

As he listened to Akechi’s footsteps retreat back to his own desk, Ren released a long breath. He hardly had time to contemplate what had just happened when his phone buzzed again in his hand. Frowning, he lifted it to eye level and wrinkled his nose when he saw a barrage of texts from the most impertinent person in his life.

**Futaba: Whose info did you just get?!**

**Futaba: I only caught a glimpse of him**

**Futaba: Is it for business or pleasure ( ˘ ³˘)**

**Futaba: Reeeeeeen give me the goods**

Ren sighed, resigned to his fate, and started to text back before Futaba could send any more through. 

**Ren: He’s an acquaintance. I interviewed him and now he’s the president of the student body**

**Futaba: … and he just gave you his number? I’m not buying it**

Groaning, Ren rested his phone on his lap and tipped his head back against his chair. In his peripheral vision, he saw Akechi walking away toward the entrance of the library. Before walking too far, Akechi glanced at him from over his shoulder and gave him the most sinful smirk, one that sent little zaps of electricity through his veins. Ren smiled back at him and turned his attention back to his phone as _another_ message came through.

**Futaba: wtf is up with that look, were you looking at him?! Tell me again how you’re just acquaintances** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ**

**Ren: We’ve literally only spoken twice so chill. And stop snooping on me**

**Futaba: It’s for your own protection!**

**Ren: A condom will do just fine, thanks**

**Futaba: a;ldkfja;sdfkl (** **╯** **°□°** **）╯**

**Ren: Lol, I’ll talk to you later**

Before Futaba could answer, he closed his screen and slipped his phone into his pocket. From there, she wouldn’t be able to spy on him from his camera. He didn’t have much time left to get a start on his paper, unfortunately, but any little bit he could get done would be a big help. And with replays of his flirtatious conversation with Akechi floating around in his brain, he needed as few distractions as possible.

— 

“Alright, that concludes everything I wanted to go over today,” Goro said, closing his binder and facing the rest of his team. “Was there anything any of you would like to add?”

“Oh! I had something!” chirped Futami, Goro’s secretary. “Since the basketball team has won their last several games, they’re on a good track to make it to finals. Were there any words of encouragement you’d like to give them for me to include in our next newsletter, Akechi-san?”

Goro’s smile strained a little and, unfortunately, it was just enough that his other two team members snickered to themselves. “That sounds nice, Futami-chan, but I’m not sure anything I could come up with would be enough to encourage them. You know, as my mouthpiece, I bet you could issue a far more inspiring statement in my name than I could.”

Futami shook her head, sending her high ponytail swinging behind her. “Nope, I’m sorry. No one would be fooled by that. We sound nothing alike!”

“She’s right,” Kumai added, Goro’s vice president and right hand. She sneered back at him when he sent her a glare. “Come on, it’s one little phrase. Surely you can do something so simple, Akechi.”

“Fine. Give me a bit to think about it and I’ll email it to you.”

Futami perked up, giving him a smile so blinding that he had to squint. “Thank you!”

“Don’t mention it. Anything else?”

Kumai and Goro’s Treasurer, Haneda, both shook their heads while Futami looked like she was still contemplating it. Goro sighed and waited for her to finish thinking. They seemed like an eccentric bunch, but he’d been scouting for his future team ever since his first year and, knowing how many classmates he’d filtered through over the years, there was no doubt in his mind that they were the best. 

Futami, with her bright personality and cute looks, almost gave off the air of a ditz, but she was cleverer than she looked and could spin a winning argument out of anything, which would come in handy when she graduated with her degree in law. Haneda was reliable and never tried to dig more information out of Goro than he needed to do his job properly. He could also handle money like a magician and somehow managed to keep it all legal. 

Kumai was almost as tall and slender as Goro was with a cool attitude that put most people on-guard. She was keenly intelligent and observant, and Goro had a feeling that if she put in more of an effort to make herself more appealing to the masses, she could have run against him herself. Unlike him, however, she didn’t give a shit about what others thought about her and had the freedom to do as she pleased. Goro was just a little bit jealous of that fact, but he had too much pride in his accomplishments to let it bother him too much.

“No, I think I’m good, Akechi-san!” Futami finally said with a nod. “If I think of anything else, I’ll send you a message.”

“Of course. Then, I think we can all adjourn for the day. Good work, everyone.”

“Thanks, Pres,” they all gushed sarcastically, although Futami’s tone was genuine. 

Goro rolled his eyes and slipped his silenced phone out of his bag while the others began packing up their bags. His heart raced when he saw he had a large number of texts from Ren and he quickly opened them up to see what was going on. As he scrolled up to the first message since his meeting began, Goro cringed as he read through it, wishing he’d never fallen so quickly into their easy friendship.

**Ren: Some girls in my class seem to think we’re close enough for me to know what kind of underwear you own**

**Ren: Permission to give them a colorful answer?**

**Ren: No answer… hmm, must be a meeting. I’ll take that as permission**

_Fucker._

**Ren: They didn’t believe me when I said you only wear underwear when working out. I guess they figured you liked your freedom while you’re bouldering as well and if that’s the case, we need to talk about proper safety measures, Goro**

“Oh, I know that face. Must be Ren.”

Goro startled at Kumai’s teasing comment and glanced up at her. “What are you talking about?”

Kumai smirked at him as she slipped her bag strap over her shoulder. “You know exactly what I mean. Whenever you talk to him, you get that conflicted look on your face like you don’t know whether you want to kill him or kiss him. Either way, it makes you look a little constipated.”

Futami giggled. “I think it’s cute! Nobody affects him like Ren-kun does. He should stop by more often!”

“There’s no reason for that,” Goro snapped, but neither girl looked put off by his harsh reaction. Haneda, on the other hand, gave Goro a sympathetic smile and a wave before shuffling to the safety of the hallway.

_Traitor._

Goro took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to retain an ounce of control over the situation. “Ren is just a casual friend and is definitely not someone I would want to kiss. He tends to get into trouble more than anyone I’d ever met and occasionally needs to have his ass kicked, something of which I’m more than happy to do.”

“Right, whatever you say,” Kumai said, waving him off. “Tell your boyfriend that’s definitely not a boyfriend that we said hi.”

Futami giggled and turned slightly to follow Kumai out the door. “Yeah! And tell him he’s welcome to stop by anytime! He’s so sweet.”

Goro narrowed his eyes at her as his stomach did a familiar grip. It was hardly a month ago that he’d met Ren and the one thing that shocked him more than anything about the other man was how Goro was the one to hold the title of _Campus Prince_ when Ren had people fawning over him all over the place. The first and second years asked for his help with big doe eyes and his more experienced senpais tried to hit on him whenever they could. With Ren’s penchant for helping _anyone_ in distress, even some of his professors were completely taken with him. It was frustrating for Goro, who was hardly close to anyone, to have Ren’s attention pulled in directions that weren’t pointed directly at him. 

“Chill, Akechi,” Kumai’s stern voice called to him, snapping him out of his possessive reverie. She had a protective arm around Futami’s shoulders as she guided her out in front of her, giving Goro an eye-roll. “She’s not after your man.”

“I didn’t think that—He’s _not_ my man!”

Kumai sighed in lieu of a proper response and both girls left him alone with his thoughts and a whole stream of texts from Ren that he hadn’t read through yet. He was almost afraid to go through them after reading his initial texts, but Goro forced himself to open his phone back up as he gathered his own materials into his bag. As he skimmed through the rest of them, he gradually began to relax as most of them were simply hilarious observations of his random classmates.

Goro wasn’t quite sure if Ren had the same dark sense of humor _he_ secretly had, or if he just knew what would amuse Goro and stuck to it. Either way, Goro was certain that had something to do with how easily Ren gained his friendship. Most random people he met on campus were stupidly obvious about what they wanted from Goro personally, which was typically status or connections, but Ren genuinely seemed to just enjoy his presence. At least, Goro hoped he felt that way and it wasn’t his own feelings of ease around Ren that had him projecting something onto their relationship that didn’t actually exist.

About the time he stepped out of the building and out into the warm sunshine, Goro had finally gone through all of Ren’s texts and could slip his phone back into his pocket. There hadn’t been anything urgent within them that required an immediate response, other than Goro calling him an idiot as usual but he was certain that Ren knew that much already. He took a deep breath of fresh air and began heading toward the campus entrance, anxious to get back to his apartment since he had accomplished everything he needed to for the day. A rare occurrence with his busy schedule.

“Goro! Wait up!”

Groaning, Goro contemplated pretending that he hadn’t heard Ren calling him, but there was no ignoring the hurried footsteps coming up fast behind him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see his friend, but Ren had the uncanny ability to rope him into situations he never would have imagined himself in. With a sigh, he slowed his gait and peered over his shoulder, giving Ren his standard _polite_ smile.

“Oh, Ren, fancy seeing you here. I was just on my way home.”

Ren’s answering grin as he caught up to him caused Goro’s heart to stutter in his chest. “Great! I’m on my way to the station myself, we can walk together. Did you get my messages?”

“Yes, thank you for those. I am concerned however that you have so much time to play on your phone that you’re not getting the most out of your degree.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I always have time for you. Now about your choices in underwear…”

“That is a subject that is nobody’s business but my own.”

“Oof. I’m shocked to hear the Campus Prince openly admit that he’s got no game. Shit, shit, shit _!_ ” Ren repeated as Goro shoved him into a cluster of bushes they were passing by. Apparently, they had thorns if Ren’s continuous whimpers were any indication, but Goro simply smiled as he continued on down the path. There were a few other students in the area who turned to see what had happened, but most of them laughed and went on with their business.

“That wasn’t very charming of you, your Majesty,” Ren grumbled as he caught up to him, still brushing twigs and leaves off of his pants. 

Goro snickered as he took in Ren’s disheveled appearance and reached up to pluck a few berries out of Ren’s thick hair. “I don’t know what you expected. You know better than anyone that the whole prince thing is just a mask.”

“I’m surprised you’d show your true self so easily where any member of your fan club could see you.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re aware that I have a fan club.”

“Of course I am. I used to be in it before they kicked me out.”

That brought Goro to a dead stop, turning to look at him head-on. Ren mirrored his stance while cocking his head curiously at him. Goro stared at him in silence, taking his time in unpacking what Ren had said word for word.

“You used to be in my fan club. That’s not a joke?”

“Nope. I was in it for a couple of years.”

“... And they kicked you out?”

“Yeah, over a difference of opinion. It sucks too since it was really convenient for certain reasons.”

“I’m not sure I want to know those reasons, but I _would_ like to hear how you got kicked out,” Goro mused with a smile. His mood improved even further as Ren sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

“Oh, uh… the group was talking about pitching in for your birthday to purchase you some high-quality chocolates, and I chimed in saying that I didn’t think you liked sweets as much as you claimed to and you’d probably appreciate something else more. There was no way I could have known what a controversial subject that was; all the other members turned against me in an instant.”

Goro wanted to laugh. It was just the sort of delicious information he could use to torture Ren for years to come although he craved to use it at that moment to get him back for the underwear comments. Unfortunately, the events of his birthday just a couple of weeks prior were still fresh in his memory when he received the box of chocolates from his admirers, which he promptly gave to his grateful team members during their meeting that day. 

From Ren, he had received a brand new French press, coffee grinder, and bag of high-quality beans with detailed instructions on how to use all of it with a flirtatious addition at the end saying he’d be willing to give a personal tutorial whenever Goro wanted him to come over. It was the best gift he had ever received and although he hadn’t had the guts to try it out, there were several nights he lost his train of thought while admiring the set and dreaming about Ren coming over to brew a fresh cup for him. Inevitably, he also considered what could potentially happen after. Remembering all of _that_ caused Goro’s own cheeks to flush and he quickly tried covering it up by tucking some of his hair behind his ear. 

With a forced scoff, Goro turned on his heel and set a brisk pace toward the station. “I can’t believe you admitted that. Or maybe I can… Tell me, Ren, do you have any sense of pride?”

“Of course! Tell me, _Goro_ , which of those gifts did you like more?” 

“It’s amusing that you think I’d have any use for a coffee maker when I hardly have any time to do my hair properly in the morning.”

“That’s a definite deflection. Also, a distraction; I’d give anything to see what your bedhead looks like.”

Goro smiled at the comment and tried everything in his willpower to force it down, ultimately failing. “You better be careful. With your curiosity about my underwear and grooming habits, I’d say your desperation is beginning to show, Ren.”

Ren chuckled and leaned into his side. “You’re just now noticing? Perhaps you’re not as observant as I thought you were.” 

Goro’s stomach squirmed at the implication but at the same time, a faint warning bell went off in the back of his mind. It wasn’t that he hadn’t noticed; he wasn’t an idiot. From the moment they met, every interaction with Ren had been infused with sexual tension. There wasn’t a single thing said between them that couldn’t be construed as flirtatious. 

It wasn’t that he couldn’t tell Ren was interested in him; it was the knowledge of how dangerous their circumstances could be if Goro gave in. Keeping him at arm’s length and forcing themselves into a playful friendship was the safest and kindest thing Goro could do for either one of them. It was only a matter of time, however, until Goro had to tell Ren the truth and why he had to hold back. Although he’d rather eat nails than tell most people the truth about himself and his unfortunate connection to an evil politician, he felt that Ren was the one person he could trust with that information.

“Goro? Are you alright?” Ren said softly, his hand grasping his arm gently. 

Clearing his throat, Goro shook off his dark thoughts and gave Ren a pitiful smile. “Sorry, there’s been a lot on my mind lately and I’m afraid I lost my train of thought. Did you say something?”

“No, not yet, but… there is a reason I chased after you today,” Ren admitted, his tone far more serious than it was earlier. He released Goro’s arm and stepped away at a more appropriate distance, leaving Goro’s skin cold and wanting.

“So, it wasn’t simply to drive me crazy? What else could be so urgent?”

“I wanted to warn you about something, though I’m sorry to do it when you’ve obviously got a lot on your mind already.”

Goro frowned and shook his head. “I’d much rather be prepared for an unexpected situation. You better hurry and tell me, the station’s just up ahead.”

“Well, you know the events committee is currently planning the summer dance?”

Goro snorted. “Of course. It’s all anyone seems to be talking about lately. Why?”

“So, there’s a rumor going around that the committee had a small argument between a couple of members that has since spiraled out of control. Apparently, with all the drama, hardly any actual planning for the dance has happened.”

“Shit,” Goro hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please tell me that’s just a rumor.”

Ren gave him a sympathetic smile. “I haven’t confirmed it yet, but I have a hunch that it’s actually true. I figured I should give you a proper warning just in case since—”

“Since _we’ll_ be the ones to take over the planning if they fuck up.” Goro groaned as he raked his fingers through his hair. “They have one job to do, and we have too many. When am I going to catch a break?” 

“Just say the word and I’ll stage a kidnapping. Any particular place you’d like to be whisked off to against your will?”

Ignoring the increased tempo of his heartbeat, Goro laughed at the thought. “Ideally the wilderness where there’s no cell service. A hot spring would also be a perk.”

“I’ll research it right away.”

“Good, but until then…” He sighed and slipped out his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he came to Kumai’s number. She picked up after two rings and before she said anything, he had the feeling she was already predicting a potential disaster.

“Akechi, please don’t tell me we’re about to have an emergency meeting. I’m getting food.”

“No meeting yet but I do need you and Futami to take care of a few things for me. It’s fairly urgent but it can wait until after you eat. Is she with you still?”

“Yup. Lay it on me.”

“The events committee should be planning the summer dance, but rumor has it they’re doing nothing but arguing with each other. I need you guys to confirm if that’s the case and if it is, get on their ass to straighten their shit out. If we can get them back on track now, we might not have to do their work for them.”

“Damn it, they have one job to do. Fine, we’ll see what’s going on and I’ll update you. Was it Ren who gave you that info?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Must be nice having a boyfriend with those kinds of connections. You should treat him to something good.”

“Kumai, I already told you—”

“Sorry, it’s my turn to order. Bye, Pres.”

The call went dead before Goro could argue any further, but he knew it was a moot point anyway. His only hope was that Ren hadn’t overheard the phone call. Casting a glance next to him, he was relieved to see his companion consumed by something on his phone.

“Hmm, what do you think about one of those inns with a _private_ outdoor bath, Goro?” He asked, without looking up from his screen. “Of course, you’d have to share it with your charming and devilishly handsome kidnapper, but you wouldn’t mind, would you?”

Goro groaned internally while keeping his poker face on. There was nothing he wanted more than to barricade himself in a mountain inn with a private bath and have Ren there to share it with him. Perhaps it was that overwhelming desire to experience something so forbidden, or just his own exhaustion, but at that moment, he found that the blatant lies weren’t coming as easily to him as they usually did.

“No, Ren, I don’t think I’d mind that at all.”

— 

As Ren power walked out of the train station and headed toward campus, he mentally thanked Ryuji for dragging him along on all his training sessions. Even after they graduated high school and went to different universities, they had kept them up religiously, meeting at least twice a week. It was more of an excuse to keep hanging out while doing something productive at the same time since both their schedules kept them insanely busy, but the fact remained that without that consistent training, Ren knew he’d be showing up to Goro’s office with an unattractive display of huffing and puffing. 

The past week had been hard on Ren, not being able to see Goro at all. Despite his warning about the events committee’s troubles, Goro and his team were unable to straighten them out in time and eventually had to take over the planning anyway. From the tense whispers Ren had picked up around campus, the stern speech Goro had given the committee as a result had them all wetting their pants.

_They deserve it_ , Ren thought petulantly. That kind of fighting amongst themselves was incredibly juvenile and although the students involved were still young, they were all technically adults who should have been using the situation as a learning experience. Instead, they acted like a bunch of toddlers on a sugar rush.

But Goro, despite the lecture, boldly took over the planning with his team and ever since, they had been shut away from the world as they handled a month’s amount of work in only a few days. Ren had a little time to spare himself that day and decided to do something nice for the team by picking up some curry to-go from Leblanc, knowing how the special dish had saved him many times over the years when he was drowning in work. It wasn’t bad lukewarm either, but Ren was determined to deliver the curry while it was still hot and delicious, and he was relieved when he finally made it to their office floor with heat still pouring into his back from his full bag of bentos.

Almost as soon as he turned down their hallway, however, Ren stopped and stared when he spotted Goro and his team hovering outside the door rather than working inside. Not only that, but the hallway seemed darkened by a venomous aura hovering over Goro specifically while the other three fidgeted and whispered amongst themselves. Stepping into a situation like that could mean setting off a spark that caused Goro to explode, but if he did nothing, there wasn’t much of a chance that things would calm down on their own from what he could tell.

Taking a deep breath, Ren cautiously moved closer, waving a little to get Kumai’s attention at least. “Hey, guys,” he said gently, flinching when Goro’s sharp gaze landed on him. “Is everything okay?”

“Ren-kun, we’re in so much trouble,” Futami whined, wringing her hands in front of her. “We’re locked out of our office!”

“Huh? How did that happen?”

Goro huffed sharply as he and the two girls looked at Haneda, who nervously mopped the sweat from his forehead on his sleeve. “It’s my fault. We pulled an all-nighter last night and I went home to change and left my office key in my other pants. We debated having me run home to get it, but that would take over an hour.”

“Such a waste of time,” Kumai sighed. “We’ve been trying to locate a member of the custodial crew to see if they have a master key, but they never seem to be around when we need them.”

Goro clicked his tongue and stared at the locked office door like he was contemplating kicking it down. Ren hummed and carefully slid his packed bag off his shoulder and set it on the ground. He opened it just enough to slip his hands in and maneuver around the bentos, searching for a specific set of tools he hadn’t used in years.

“Ah, here they are,” he said, pulling out a spare set of lockpicks. Waving at the others to stand back, he ignored the wary looks from Kumai and Goro as he knelt in front of the door and began to work at the lock. He was slightly out of practice and it took a bit more time than it would have in high school, but he still had the door unlocked and opened in under a minute. 

“Yay, Ren-kun!” Futami cheered and rushed into the office with Haneda close behind her. 

Kumai cocked an eyebrow at him as she paused before entering. “Ren, are you a criminal?”

Ren laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “I guess that depends on your definition of a criminal.”

“Someone who actively breaks the law?”

“Ah, then no. I’m not active at the moment,” he added with a wink.

Thankfully, Kumai snorted and left it at that as she slipped into the office. Already the other two sounded hard at work at their desks, tapping away on their computers while they frantically made their phone calls. It was Goro who was the last to remain in the hallway, watching Ren with an unfathomable expression. As Ren returned the lockpick to his bag and hefted the whole thing onto his shoulder, Goro finally snapped out of his thoughts and took a step toward the door.

“Thank you for doing that, Ren. I do wish I could chat with you but being locked out has set us back even further.”

“It’s fine, I know you’re busy. I just came by to deliver you guys some food.”

Goro paused on his way to his own separate room in their spacious office and glanced back at him. “You brought us food?”

“Yeah, I figured you didn’t have the time to worry about it.”

“Hmm,” was all Goro said before entering his private office and shutting the door behind him. Ren’s stomach sank at the cold treatment, but a firm pat on his shoulder startled him out of it.

“There, there,” Kumai said in her usual deadpan tone. “Don’t take it personally. Believe it or not, just seeing your face has put him in a better mood than before. More importantly, did you say something about food?”

Futami gasped and nearly dropped her phone on the desk. “Food? Ren-kun, you have food?”

“I’d feel a little guilty taking a break, but I feel like I’m about to pass out,” Haneda groaned.

Ren laughed softly and set his bag on an empty desk. One by one, he slipped the bentos out and passed them around the room, and soon the air was filled with the scent of Sojiro’s perfectly spiced curry and moans of gratitude.

“God, this is sooooo good,” Futami gushed, wiggling a little in her seat as she shoveled the food in her mouth.

“Mmm,” Kumai agreed as she managed to eat her food with a little more dignity. “Did you make all this, Ren?”

“I didn’t this time, but I know how to. My dad owns a cafe in Yongen-Jaya.”

“Nice,” Haneda chimed in, digging into his bento for every last morsel.

Ren smirked at the trio and glanced down in his bag. Inside was one last bento and a thermos full of coffee, both meant for a certain person. He didn’t necessarily want to be snapped at by Goro but at the same time, Ren knew that he’d feel a lot better with a little food in his stomach and coffee to rejuvenate his soul.

Garnering all his courage, Ren slipped them out of his bag and approached Goro’s door. He could feel the other three watching his back as they continued eating, a deathly silence suddenly falling among them. Their reaction didn’t help his nerves at all, but he decided that whatever happened when he knocked on Goro’s door, he wouldn’t hold it against him, not under those circumstances.

As he rapped his fingers against the door, he could hear Goro’s huffed sigh on the other side. “What is it?”

“It’s me, Goro. Can I come in for just a moment?”

For what seemed like ages, there was no answer. Ren’s nerves squirmed in his stomach and in his apprehension, he nearly backed away, leaving Goro to his grumpy self.

“Yeah, come in,” Goro finally answered, and Ren felt only slight relief in his answer. 

He exhaled slowly and entered the room quietly, doing his best to shut the door behind him while balancing the bento and thermos. Unlike the main room, Goro’s office was dark without any windows, lit only by a small desk lamp that illuminated him and his mountain of work. Ren felt a slight pang of guilt at seeing all of it but reminded himself that it wasn’t his fault Goro and his team found themselves in such a predicament.

Although Goro had yet to glance up at his entrance, Ren stepped closer to him and glanced at his desk for an empty spot for the bento. “I know you’re crazy busy, but you really should eat something. You can spare two minutes, can’t you?”

At last, Goro’s pen stopped moving. Furrowing his eyebrows, he slowly glanced up and met Ren’s worried gaze. 

“Fine… two minutes.”

He held out his hand for the bento and Ren brightened up like a child on Christmas morning. It was enough to even bring a slight smile to Goro’s lips as he reluctantly took the bento from Ren and opened it up.

“It’s curry,” Ren explained, and Goro chuckled.

“I can see that.”

“Oh, here’s some coffee as well,” Ren said, placing the thermos on a bare spot on Goro’s desk. “They actually go really well together.”

Goro looked at him incredulously. “They do?”

“Yeah, trust me. But don’t tell the others about it. I only brought coffee for you.”

Something he said must have relieved Goro in some way as Ren saw his whole body relax, his slight smile growing wider. He tentatively took a bite of the curry and immediately hummed.

“This is delicious.”

Ren grinned as he fiddled with a little bit of hair in his eyes. “I’m glad you like it. Well, I’ll let you get back to it. I’ll just pick up the bentos later.”

“You… You don’t have to leave just yet.”

“Are you sure?”

Goro shrugged. “I can’t work while I eat anyway.”

“Alright.”

Given that Goro’s office was little more than a glorified closet, just big enough for his desk, Ren found a spot on the wall near him and leaned against it. They were quiet as Goro devoured some of the curry and took several breaks to drink the coffee. Ren was fine with that; it was comfortable simply being with him. It was surprising how much he missed him over the past week.

“How did you know how to do that?”

Ren blinked at the sudden question. “Huh? Do what?”

Goro swallowed a mouthful of curry and turned in his seat to face him. “How to unlock our door. It’s not the most _legal_ kind of skill.”

Ren winced. “Yeah. I guess you could say I was a bit of a rebel in high school.”

“I always thought there was more to you that I had yet to discover, but I have to admit, that wasn’t expected. Can you tell me about it?”

Ren’s face warmed uncomfortably as he considered it. “I don’t mind telling you about it. I’ve wanted to for a while now because I trust you, but I’m afraid it’s a long story and I know you don’t have that much time.”

Goro’s face softened as he shook his head. “I think I have enough time to hear you out. You know how insatiable my curiosity is. If you leave now without telling me, I might not be able to focus at all.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Ren chuckled. Leaning his head back against the wall, he let his mind wander back into his tumultuous past. “I guess it all started when I was fifteen, back in my hometown. I was on my way home late one night when I heard a woman screaming for help. I ran toward the noises and came across her with a drunk man trying to force her into his car and I promise you, it was obvious that his intentions weren’t honorable. I pulled him away from her, but he fell back and hit his head. When the police came, they practically worshipped the asshole and believed everything he told them, which was that I was the one at fault. The woman was too afraid to contradict him too, so I was landed with an assault charge and suspended from school.”

Ren paused to glance at Goro’s reaction. He was still slowly eating, but his expression was serious as he listened attentively. 

“I wish I could say that was the end of it,” Ren continued with a sad laugh. “One of the only schools to accept me after that was Shujin, and there it seemed like I was constantly reminded how powerless a kid can be with unfair circumstances.”

At that, he relayed most of the whole story to Goro, how, through meeting Ryuji and Ann, he came up with ways of fighting against corrupt teachers, helped free some students from the clutches of a mafia boss, and tried to help a fellow student mend a relationship with her father who didn’t deserve an ounce of her love. It had been a struggle, finding ways to combat the selfish adults but through the connections he had made, he was able to gather enough evidence to at least expose some atrocities to the public before more powerful people could cover it all up.

“Given the choice, I wouldn’t have ever broken a law, Goro. But I don’t regret doing something unsavory that inevitably saved students’ lives. If those in power were actually held accountable for their actions, I never would have had to worry about it in the first place. Unfortunately, that’s not the reality we live in.”

Slowly, Goro nodded and took a long sip of coffee. Ren pressed his lips tight as he waited for any hint of a reaction from him, hoping that he understood why he had to do what he did. Goro, however, didn’t seem in any rush to give him any indication as he set his coffee down and tapped his fingers against his chin, falling into deep contemplation. 

“Ren,” he finally said after Ren’s stomach had already coiled into knots. “Do you know the identity of the man who accused you?”

Ren raised his eyebrows, not expecting that to be Goro’s first question considering all the other elements to his story. “Um, yeah. It took about a year to discover his identity since his name was kept out of my initial records. He’s a politician… an extremely popular one. You’d think he was God’s gift to humanity the way people revere him, which really sucks knowing what an asshole he really is. I’m sure even you won’t believe me when I tell you his name.”

Goro grimaced at his words. “Was it, by any chance, Masayoshi Shido?” When Ren’s face froze in shock, Goro smirked. “That’s what I thought. It sounded like something he’d do.”

“You know him?”

“Well enough. He’s my biological father.”

_Oh, shit_.

Observing his reaction, Goro actually laughed as he shook his head. “Relax, Ren. I’m his illegitimate son, which means I know his true nature intimately. You’ll never have to worry about me taking his side over yours.”

“I had no idea,” Ren finally said, his tongue feeling thick and heavy in his mouth.

“Of course, you didn’t. Shido and I have both gone to great lengths to make sure no one knows of our connection. Him, because he doesn’t want to suffer the humiliation of such a scandal, as if it were my fault that he got my mother pregnant and left her in the dirt. Me, because I hate the bastard and would like to pretend that he doesn’t have so much control over my life.”

Goro leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh, his eyes trailing to the stacks of papers on his desk. The way the light and shadows played on his face, it made him look even more exhausted than before. Allowing the new information to sink in, Ren’s stomach clenched as many aspects of Goro’s personality suddenly clicked into place. The masks of perfection that he wore constantly around most people, his fervent need to be the best in everything, even his choice in career. 

“I’m sorry he ruined so much of your life, Ren,” Goro finally said, his voice little more than a whisper. “I don’t know everything about his personal life since I’ve done everything I can to separate myself from him, but I know enough to say that you’re probably just one of hundreds of people who’ve been trampled over by him and his fucking ego. I just wish there was some way I could stop it, but I’m nothing more than a puppet to him.”

“Bullshit.”

Goro startled and looked at him. Ren lifted off the wall and shook his head as he took a step toward him. 

“It makes sense to me now, knowing what kind of a connection you have to him. I can see his heavy influence and how it’s tied you up in certain things. But Goro, you’re _not_ a puppet. He doesn’t control your mind or your personality— your _real_ personality.”

Goro gave him a half-smile, one emanating with sadness. “Are you so sure that you know the real me? Even I’m not so sure anymore.”

Ren shrugged. “We only just met a couple of months ago, so I’m sure there’s a lot about you that I still don’t know. That’s just natural. But I can tell when you’re really smiling or when something actually amuses you and you’re not just pandering to the public. I can tell when you’re just barely holding in your irritation when someone’s acting like an idiot, even when that person is me.”

That got him a little laugh, a real one that didn’t completely leave Goro’s face as he gazed up at Ren almost tenderly. “Yes, I think you do. That’s probably why I’ve trusted you this much already, even after so short a time.”

In pure Goro fashion whenever things edged toward the sentimental, he quickly straightened up in his seat and scooted back to his desk. He grimaced and massaged his shoulder slightly before setting the partially eaten bento to the side.

“I’m relieved that we were able to discuss that, but I’m afraid I really do have to get back to work.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ren said but instead of leaving the office, he walked behind Goro and put his hands on his shoulders. Immediately, Goro hunched them and gawked back at him.

“What are you doing?!”

“Working out the kink in your shoulder. Relax, or you’re going to mess it up more.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I’m not doing it because I have to,” Ren replied softly, kneading his fingers into Goro’s shoulders. He was ready to back off if he said that it made him uncomfortable, but he didn’t say anything as he sat stiffly in his seat. As Ren continued massaging out the coiled muscles, Goro released a long, shaky breath and slowly began to relax. 

It was only when Goro began to feel like a limp noodle under his hands that Ren realized how intimate the situation was. He felt stupid for doing it so impulsively, but he was only thinking about Goro’s discomfort and after learning of his relation to Shido, he wanted Goro to know he was there for him in any way he needed without Goro having to ask. Ren gulped, trying to think of how to slip away without being awkward as hell but Goro, on the other hand, had already resumed his work as Ren’s hands continued working on him. 

_Well, if he doesn’t mind…_

Ren calmed down a little and stared down at the back of Goro’s head, wishing it were possible to know what he was thinking. Considering Goro was one of the best at hiding his true thoughts, Ren relinquished himself to admiring the smoothness of his hair. It was impressive that it was still in perfect condition after the day he’d had, and it took every ounce of Ren’s self-control to keep from touching it.

_“It’s quiet in there… do you think Ren’s alive?”_

Ren snickered at the whisper from the other side of the door. Goro, on the other hand, groaned and hung his head.

_“Goro wouldn’t kill him; he loves him.”_

_“Just knock, we have like a thousand questions for him.”_

_“... you do it.”_

Goro sighed. “It took me three years to find students on campus who met all my requirements for my campaign team. Those three were the best.” 

Ren chuckled and was about to step back when Goro tipped his head up to look at him. Despite his complaints about his team, a tired smile rested on his lips as he stared up at him, holding Ren captive with his gaze.

“You think I made a mistake?” he asked wryly, resting his cheek against Ren’s arm. 

It was just like Goro to ask a simple question while simultaneously flipping Ren’s world upside down. If he’d been asked what his name was at that moment, he would have had trouble conjuring it from his memory and so recalling Goro’s question was nearly impossible. The longer it took for him to answer, the more Goro’s smile grew, and the bastard even had the nerve to bat his eyelashes. 

A hissed argument on the other side of the door finally snapped Ren out of his stupor, and he laughed nervously as he pulled his hands away from Goro’s shoulders. “Actually, yeah, I think you definitely made the right choice. Want me to let them in?”

Goro sighed dramatically and waved his hand. “You might as well. The sooner we finish this ridiculousness, the better.”

“Alright. I’ll come back for the bentos later.”

“You’re leaving?”

Ren paused halfway to the door and peered back at Goro over his shoulder. “Yeah, um, I’ve got some work of my own to do tonight.”

Goro blinked, apparently surprised by Ren actually doing his own work. When he chuckled at his reaction, Goro looked a little embarrassed and laughed softly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Sorry, of course you do. You don’t have good grades for nothing.”

“You can call me though if you need anything. Refill on coffee or an extra pair of hands.”

“Nonsense, you’re too kind when it comes to helping other people out. Get lost, Ren,” he ordered with a smirk, waving his hand at him.

Ren grinned back at him before finally turning back toward the door. When he opened it, he was nearly buried under an avalanche of Goro’s team, all of them scrambling to keep their footing. Futami was the first to recover as she beamed up at Ren with her laptop cradled in her arms.

“Ren-kun’s alive!”

“What were you doing in here?” Kumai asked with a teasing smile. 

Goro’s tongue click sliced through the air like a sword, causing everyone to flinch. “Are you all going to just stand there, or will I be planning this stupid event by myself?”

The trio rushed past Ren, squeezing themselves around Goro’s desk, and began to argue over whose question was most important. Ren snickered as he watched Goro glance between them all miserably, clearly imagining what he was thinking. Despite that, he knew that Goro really did treasure his team and the feeling was definitely mutual. 

Still, he slipped out of Goro’s office quickly before they could rope him into helping. As capable as they were, they also knew a sucker when they saw one, especially when it came to doing anything for Goro.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have an AO3 account for Haikyuu if you're interested! https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/  
> You can catch me on twitter as well but half of it will be Haikyuu https://twitter.com/SmashWrites


End file.
